


waiting for you

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Character Death, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, King Fili, Love, Madness, Suicide, Thorin oakenshield death, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is death and fili is king under the mountain but his brother is not dealing with the death well. Prompt challenge my word was waiting .</p><p>Am gifting this to my friend ladyluna as thanks for all her help with my Fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



He knelt before his brothers throne. Rain was dripping off his dark brown hair and jacket onto the floor. His eyes were on the floor avoiding the gaze of the shadowy sprit that was always there watching.

" you do not bow to me brother" fili said sternly tilting the brunettes chin so his chocolate brown eyes met his brilliant blue ones.

" I am here to report my mens night findings we found a pack of orcs lurking on our lands and chased them off we were lucky and lost only two men your highness" he replied still on his knees.

The blonde king looked at his brothers chalk white face his eyes had dark circles he looked like a walking corpse he thought to himself.

Fili turned to his advisers Balin and Dwalin " could you give me a minute with my brother please he asked them.

" yes your majesty" they bowed and left the brothers alone.

" kili you need to rest you cannot keep throwing yourself into your duties, we all miss Thorin, but you cannot keep working yourself to the bone" he said putting his hand on the brunettes shoulder.

"It's different he was my soul mate, my one" kili replied fixing his eyes at his loves ghostly shadow.

" brother you are doing it again what are you looking at?" He questioned concerned about his brother.

Kili had been haunted since the passing of his beloved, a shadow of the former king followed him where ever he went. He didn't talk or smile he just glided. He longed to run his fingers through thorins beautiful black mane, to just brush lips with him one last time.

" he won't Let me rest he is everywhere I can't get any rest or peace" he said his eyes fixated on thorins empty face.

" kili who is he?" The young king asked fearful.

" Thorin he haunts me he has not left my side since his passing" kili replied his eyes not leaving Thorins shadow.

" there's no one there" fili stated fearful for his brothers sanity as kili's eyes Began to dart around follow somthing that could not be there.

" I am telling you he is here with me" he growled standing up and watching as thorin glided over and stood by the throne.

"Kili why dont you go to your chambers and get some rest your clearly over working yourself" he said kindly putting his hard on the brunettes shoulder.

" I do not need any rest I need to put out another guard and tell the fallen dwarfs family's about there fate" He said sternly running his hands through his wet hair.

Fili grabbed his brothers arm tightly " you will catch your death if you go back in that rain your lucky you haven't got a fever already" he snapped finally begining to lose his temper with his little brother.

Kili shook his arm free and went to turn to walk away when he found himself looking into thorins face the features looked the same except the eyes there was once a sparkle there but now all there was was dull nothingness, he stared blankly at kili's face.

"Please talk to me my love" he said desperately for the millionth time but It was once again no use. Then he reached his hand out to brush his fingers through his loves long black hair however his hands went through his face.

Fili walked over and stood next to the ghost figure which he of course couldn't see and grabbed his brothers face.

" kili look at me there is no one there you are damn right scaring me, you will go to your room and rest that is not a request from your brother but an order from your king do you understand me" he asked sternly.

" yes my king" he answered moving his gaze straight back to thorins face.

" Dwalin" the king called and the bold tattooed warrior walked back into the room and knelt before the young king.

" please escort my brother to his sleeping quarters and make sure he gets some rest, and please do not let him leave his room until I personally say" he ordered looking directly into his most trusted advisers face.

" of course your highness" he replied.

thorin was gliding from one side of the room to the other as if pacing kili could not help but follow his movements he was transfixed on the blank face.

Kili broke his gaze and looked up to dwalins uneasy expression, he looked concerned and gently grabbed kili's arm.

" come on lad" he said kindly tightening his grip and leading the brown haired prince out of the throne room.

Kili felt like a child as he was escorted down the long winding corridors but knew he was alot weaker than dwalin and could not get out of the death grip on his arms how ever much he wanted to.

Thorin was floating in front of them and kept turning around to face them, floating eerily in mid air.

"Thorin stop taunting me" kili cried suddenly as the spirit came right up to his face he could almost feel his breath on his face but knew it was his imagination. 

" There is no one there, thorin is gone kili" the tattooed dwarf said sternly but not unkindl.

Kili felt anger bubble upside him " don't you think I know that when he died in my arms" kili snapped at the large dwarf.

He tried to shake himself out of dwalins grip but he was too strong and had a stern grip on kili's arm. They rounded the royal corridor in silence.

Thorin floated through the wall into Kili's chambers the first time Thorin had done this it had nearly scared Kili to death but he had got used to it now.

" he's waiting for me" he told dwalin.

Dwalin had a mixture of pity and fear ached across his face. 

" you are ill my lad you need some rest and a healer" he said sternly.

" I know what you think and I am not mad, thorin is always with me, he never left me" he thundered and walking into his room slamming the door behind him.

He heard the door lock and walked over to the wash basin which already had water in and began to wash his face.

He felt both physically and emotion drained as the water stilled he took in his reflection.

He didn't ever look like himself anyone his face looked thin and he felt older than his 76 years, he felt like he had aged greatly over the past four months since thorins passing.

He looked up at the shadowy ghost of the former king which was hovering in the door way watching him as always.

" I miss you" he told the spirit feeling his body fill up with sorrow.

" I can't bear us being apart my heart is breaking what I wouldn't give for one last smile or kiss or even you telling me off for being reckless again" He told the shadow looking straight into its eyes.

It looked like thorin but was an empty soulless shell with know signs of the kings personality. His grief over flooded him and he suddenly felt guilt and sadness nearly explode from his body.

" why are you taunting me Why can't you just not go away and leave me be, be gone" he screamed and ran straight towards the shadowy figure and ran right though it.

He slumped down on his bed and closed his eyes tight he knew the figure had led down beside him looking at his face. He knew the second he awoke he would open his eyes and the soulless eyes would be resting on his face.

He allowed tears to fall from his eyes, he curled up his body and grabbed his knees to his chest, what he wouldn't give for one last embrace filled with comfort and love or him stroking his hair away from his face and the kind words of comfort and love that made him feel so cared for.

He began to sob onto the pillow and cried himself to sleep drawn back into the horror filled nightmares.

In the mist of battle he saw an axe swing down onto his lovers chest he heard a piercing scream and realised it was coming from his mouth kili ran through the mist of there enemy's he had one mission to get to thorin.

His eyes were fixated on him riving in pain among the dead bodies of friends and foes alike.

He could hear the dieing screams of battle around him as the prince ran among there enemies cutting down any orcs that crossed his path.

He began to near his body there was so much blood Gushing from his chest causing puddles to form on the hard ground

" kili" he called weakly as the brunette knelt down against is torn body.

" I'm here my love I'm here" he cried cradling the head of his love.

He grasped kili's hand

It's ok were get you some help gandalf" kili shouted into the field of battle.

" I'm dieing my love, I feel so cold" he said through gasps of breath.

" do not say that" kili told him fiercely looking around desperately for anyone who may be able to help.

" you have to go on my kili you are so young you have so much love to give" he uttered.

" don't talk like that" kili cried his tears rolled down his cheeks on to his face.

" keep my people safe promise me my kili " he clutched his hand.

The brunette felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see dwalins face etched in pain and sorrow. 

" Dwalin look after my kili" he croaked coughing up blood over his chest.

" lay still my friend of course I shall" he reasured him a single tear running down his face.

" promise me kili" he continued as If he hadn't spoken to dwalin.

" I...i promise you just don't leave me please never leave me" the prince sobbed into his chest.

he ran his hands through his young loves hair " i promise you i will never leave you I will be with you always and love you forever, I will be waiting for you in the halls of our father's, my beautiful sweet sweet kili" he kissed kili face then allowed himself to let death take him.

The pain of his loss was over whelming he felt as if someone had ripped a hole out of his heart that could never be filled again.tears spilled from his eyes he clutched hold of thorins chest and wailed into it 

Kili woke up screaming and thrashing " no thorin come back to me please come back" he sobbed.

He opened his eyes and looked into the empty eyes of his uncle and love

" why won't you talk to me" he bellowed at it and had frustrated tears running down his face.

The door quickly unlocked and fili and dwalin rushed through the door and rushed towards kili who was now sobbing in his hands on the floor.

" calm down little brother shh it's ok" he soothed dropping to his knees beside the brunette and running his fingers through his hair 

"Why won't you leave me in peace" he plead looking up at the dark face of thorin.

KiliI could see fili and dwalin exchange concerned looks out of the corner of His eye the spirit was floating just in front of his face, he put his hands out reaching for its face but his hand fell through it again.

" kili enough thorin is dead we both saw him die" dwalin said sternly grabbing the princes face and forcing him to look into his eyes.

" I know but he's here honestly he's right there he said pointing at thorins floating spirit.

Fili and dwalin exchange worried looks again.

" am I going mad?" He asked them desperately feeling tears roll down his face.

Fili wrapped his arm around his brothers shoulders " I promise you i will get you better, we will get you better" he said kindly.

" why are you taunting me go away and don't come back" he bellowed at the shadow.

The shadow began pelted towards kili.he squeezed his eyes closed and He prepared himself for an impact but nothing came he allowed himself to open his eyes and looked around the room.

The shadowy figure had vanished into thin air.

" thorin?" Kili called un easy begin to feel a little hopeful that he really had gone.

a huge smile appeared on his it was the first genuine smile in months.

" he's gone thank god he's gone" he uttered feeling relief was over himself he felt free.

The months went on and he was still in peace he couldn't quite believe and started to feel a little more like himself.

He found himself missing his beloved greatly and knew he always would.

Durins day was fast approaching and fili was kept busy prepairing for the huge feast. 

He found himself thinking about his love as the days approached nearer the anniversary of his death.

He stood on the oldm balcony looking over the settlement of dale it had been a favorite spot of thorins when he had been alive and he found himself spending most of his free time here he some how felt close to him when he was here.

" brother are you ok" a voice behind him asked approaching him.

" I'm ok" he replied looking into his brothers eyes. 

They stood in a comfortable silence looking at the view.

" I miss him" kili admitted breaking the silence.

Fili let out a sad sigh " I do too it should be thorin organising our durins day feast not me" he said quietly.

Kili wrapped his arms around his brother and they sat on the ledge of the balcony.

Kili felt his eyes get weary and felt himself get drawn into sleep.

He dreamt about his love how they used to just sit in silence for hours no words needed just wrapped in a cocoon of love from each other. 

He dreamt about the first time they had made love which had been on this very balcony, it had felt so right they had always known they were ment to be together but the second they had joined for the first time they had become one being.

He felt the gut ripping pain once more of his loss.

" wake up sweet one" a voice said and he felt a hand stroke his face.

He flickered his eyes open and found himself face to face with the shadow of thorin however he wasn't an empty shell any more thorins spirit had come to life in its body.

Tears spilled out of his eyes but this time they were tears of joy. His body exploded with happiness at the sight of the spirit.

" it is time my love" he called taking kili's hand in his.

" thorin my love is it really you or is mind playing wicked tricks on me" he sobbed.

" don't be frightened kili, it is time for us to become one again" he called with a smile.

Kili knew what he had to do he lent down to his sleeping brother and kissed his cheek " I love you brother" he whispered.

Thorin reached out for hand " we will do this together" he uttered.

Kili let go of his fear and jumped into the unknown he felt himself falling and everything went black.

He awoke to a light and opened his eyes to find thorin stood above him.

" you did so well my little one" he praised and lent down and brushed his lips against kili's. 

They walked together and finally entered the halls of Mahal hand in hand and as one


End file.
